


perception of love.

by ottokeni



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Destiny, Falling In Love, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Forbidden Love, M/M, Making Love, Spirits, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottokeni/pseuds/ottokeni
Summary: Wonsik receives a mission from the higher ups to retrieve a soul, but little did he know that soul would fill his own with light.





	1. vision of fate.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic with chapters (don't know how many just yet) ahh! nervous to put this fic up but i enjoyed writing the first chapter so much. hope you enjoy it as well!

Walking through the corridors wonsik smirked at the dying lilies in the courtyard, and cackled at the crying souls inside them.

 

wonsik was sick of his stale routine. No matter how many evil souls he tortured the boredom would come back in waves, and once again he was looking for something that could entertain him. One thing that would never not quench his thirst for entertainment was a lovely walk through the corridors of Hades manor. If you listened closely you could hear the agony coming from the walls, the floor, the flowers. With his head swinging from side to side he felt the melody of torment in his bones and he felt drenched in misery. "how lovely" he thought "This is what its like to feel".

"oh there you are wonsik".

wonsik's ears twitched at the voice filled to the brim with sarcasm. He turned ever so slightly but he already knew it was hongbin. No matter what, hongbin could find him because he had the power of visions. He wanted to be left alone, but if anyone had to find him, he'd rather it be hongbin.

"hakyeon is looking for you" hongbin said with a toothy smile.

"what does he want now" wonsik said with displeasure in his voice.

"he said it was something about a soul" hongbin said with his head tilted to the right.

"i know you have already seen what he wants hongbin...just spill it already" wonsik said while contemplating destroying his fellow demon and ending their conversation promptly.

"go and find out~" hongbin sang while gliding on the ceiling.

"i can still catch you" wonsik said with a snarl.

"but...you wont" hongbin said with a wink, and he was gone.

 

what did hakyeon want with him wonsik wondered. "a soul" he sighed. must be one heinous soul if he needed to talk to him in person about it. Most of the time he would just send a mental picture and he was on his way to evoke the souls good card. With heavy limbs he walked to hakyeon's office.

"you're finally here" hakyeon said without turning to face him, but in the reflection of the window facing hakyeon, wonsik saw a face of worry.

"hakyeon...whats going on?" wonsik said with a voice of apprehension.

 

hakyeon barely ever showed fear or vexation. Wonsik had seen him worried once and with that worry came a miscreation that could swipe the little bit of humanity they had left inside of them. Wonsik braced himself for what he was going to expose and prayed to the fallen gods that it wasn't another devourer, but then he remembered hongbin saying it was about a soul...and suddenly that piqued his curiosity.

  
"I need you to go down to earth" hakyeon said quietly.

"alright...what will i be doing there" wonsik asked with a calm voice, trying to hide his growing excitement.

"there's this soul...stuck in limbo." hakyeon said and suddenly turned his whole body to face him in the blink of an eye.

"this soul will...be needing a home soon. i will trust you with the task of bringing him...home" hakyeon said with a tone of authority.

Wonsik's mind was filled with questions but the tone hakyeon had used made every fiber of his being cringe, and at the same time made him want to finish his task as soon as possible.

"I understand. I'll be on my way now" wonsik bowed and as he turned he heard a whisper that warned him coldly.

"don't....feel".

wonsik felt the warning seep into his bones.

 

Wonsik could not stop his excitement. He was going to earth. Yes the mission seemed annoyingly eery...but, being on earth was amazing. While down there, the evil thoughts every human retained in their concealed minds were like a parents warm embrace. While swaying to the music of tortured souls once again hongbin appeared and like a koala on a tree, climbed onto wonsik.

  
"sooooo~ how was the surprise" hongbin said with his signature toothy smile.

".....it was.....amazing" wonsik said, while a small smile escaped his lips.

"i knew you would fancy it" hongbin laughed. He flipped his whole body so that his legs were in the air and once he came back down his front side was snuggled up to wonsik's.

Wonsik kept walking without holding onto hongbin, already used to hongbin's tactics. Hongbin held onto him with no real effort and giggled like a little kid on a ride.

"Where are we going now?" hongbin asked with curiosity written all over his face.

"the well of perception" wonsik said even though hongbin already knew that. He told him as a treat for the surprise. it was..hell of a good one.

"to find the soul...heh have fun" hongbin said and jumped off wonsik with grace.

"cant wait to see...who you return with" he said with a mischievous smile and left the same way he came, disappearing into the darkness.

 

The room was filled with darkness. In the center of the room was the well of perception. The light that radiated from its core was light Hades had seized from heaven so that he wouldn't only have darkness and gloom in the underworld. That light also had other many uses to it. The spirits could use it to show ones fate or a souls location on earth. The past, the future, and how ones decisions could change it all, was also shown if you stirred its waters. Wonsik took inaudible steps so that he wouldn't disturb the spirits that kept the well under control. His pace did not get faster until he was close to reaching the well. Once he was in front of the well, he took a deep breath and reached for it's perimeter.

The electric current that passed through him could have put any human on its knees, But wonsik wasn't a human he thought with a smirk. His hands let go of the edge of the well. His left hand reached for the water at its core. without delay the well sent his fate his way and every fiber of his being started to reel. His head tilted upwards and his eyes rolled back. He had the same experience he always had when he let the well into his mind. His death, his fate and his misery were all shown to him as clear as the agony he felt in his garden of perished souls.

He could never get used to the feeling, but he reacted differently then the first time he caressed the waters. The first time his head throbbed and he had let go many times because the torment it showed him made him sob uncontrollably. The more he used the well the more stronger he became, physically anyway.

Wonsik looked up at the spirits and once their gazes locked with his, he showed them his mission. Visions of hakyeon and hongbin mixed into one in his mind. The spirits saw the mission at an incredible speed compared to him, so it ended up looking like a flash of light to him, but to them they were seeing every second of his encounters with his senior and fellow demon. Their reactions were not what he expected. He heard them whisper and he heard gasps of disbelief. When his eyes were once again his, he looked up at the spirits and each and every one of them was looking at him with their eyes made of pearls, in awe.

Wonsik was astonished by their reactions. Whatever this soul was..it was definitely not a typical soul, and this was not a routine mission.

The spirits grasped at the well with their long arms cloaked in robes, and started to hum the song of perception. The well's water was slowly turning into a canvas of earth. The closer and clearer the picture of earth got the louder the spirits hummed. Suddenly the waters showed a house. Small and simple with almost unhinged shutters and sad withering plants on the outskirts of the house. Inside the home were two male humans, One tall and sinewy and one tall and solid. They seemed to be squabbling about something but wonsik had no interest in their human melodrama and guided the picture with his hand a little further into the house. The vision stopped at a door and it shone bright blue. Wonsik had finally found the soul. The well's water shook a little and the spirits audibly gasped. Something was not right wonsik kept repeating in his mind, but the vision was making the door disappear, and finally showed what they had been looking for. Wonsik finally got to see what he was going to be hunting and he could not be more satisfied.

 

The soul was named lee jaehwan. This soul had an aura of being adrift. It's aura was extremely bright. The spirits started to shake a little, reacting to it's light, and wonsik was getting more and more used to their surprising reactions. Wonsik stared for a while taking in the feeling of life, and unwillingly feeling every emotion the soul felt. This soul was unusually happy. How was he so happy? wonsik asked himself. wasn't he a lost soul? isn't that why they were sending him to fetch a lost and evil soul? The spirits started to hum even louder because his thoughts were theirs at the moment, and he was causing them to lose focus. Wonsik calmed himself down and started to look at the souls holder and he realized that in the eyes of humans, this soul was stunning.

  
The soul's lips were crimson and parted while he was lost in his own thoughts. his hair looked like it would be silky to the touch, and for some odd reason wonsik thought he wouldn't mind touching its soft texture. His eyes were pinched together and he seemed frustrated about something called "finals". Even in frustration the soul was happy, and that started to slowly frustrate wonsik. He had never retrieved a content soul. There was a reason for this of course and he had no power to question it but...something seemed off.

The well's canvas was once again indigo and the spirits were back in their places, and back to controlling the well for eternity. Wonsik slowly let go of the edge of the well and turned to leave, but for one last time looked up at the spirits, and they were looking back at him with overwhelming pity in their pearl eyes. they must have seen my destiny clearer then I, wonsik thought.

  
Wonsik started to question for the first time if what his seniors asked for was the right thing to do. A happy soul in the underworld? what for? those souls were useless to them. A tormented soul gave them power, it fed them, but a joyful soul? only made them long for what they could never have. Wonsik had no power in this situation so he had to retrieve the soul. Why was i worried for the soul in the first place? its not my problem what his destiny is, wonsik told himself. He began to teleport himself to earth with the power of Hades in a copper colored light, but as he was slowly disappearing he saw hakyeon and hongbin gazing at him from afar. hakyeon with a look of worry once again and hongbin climbing onto hakyeon's back, with a look of mischief. It did not help wonsik's feeling of wrongdoing, not one bit.

  
Wonsik's feet were covered in dirt. He looked around and he was in the soul's garden, if you could call it that. Stark naked he removed himself from the garden and was thankful for the powers he possessed. In one hand shoes appeared and in the other a black t-shirt and blue jeans appeared. Wonsik quickly put on the the garments and shoes. He traveled from the side of the home to the front. He was finally here but he was feeling oddly nervous. Maybe i should go and enjoy my self a little with some lost souls? he thought but he knew better then to take his time on a mission hakyeon had given him. if it was anyone else he would take a few years but hakyeon acted like if they didn't have an eternity.

 

Wonsik knocked firmly on the faded door. No one answered. Once again he knocked and the door was opened by a human with wide shoulders and a face that reminded him of his black leopard.

 

"Hello" the human said. His face had a faded smile on it, it was all that was left as evidence of his friendly fight with his roommate.

"hello" wonsik said with the brightest smile he could manage.

"may i help you?" the human said with little interest in what he would reply. 

"I'm here to retrieve our soul" wonsik said with a mischievous smile

 

Wonsik's eyes turned copper and he spoke.

 

"You'll let me in now, wont you?" wonsik said with a crooked smile and a grim voice.

The human removed himself from the doorway, and said "welcome".

wonsik entered the threshold of the house and stopped at the humans side.

"its nice to finally meet you taekwoon" wonsik said with a slow glance towards him.

"its nice to meet you too" taekwoon said, still in a trance.

 

Wonsik took careful steps, walking straight into the belly of the house. The kitchen was really clean for a house filled with college students. wonsik scoffed as the second human came up to him with a towel on his waist, shivering ever so slightly from his broad shoulders down, with a face of confusion. Wonsik's eyes once again turned copper. I'll have a little fun with this one wonsik thought and with a snap of his fingers the human was dancing. The human had good moves, wonsik admitted but the towel had fallen, showing how well endowed this human named hyuk really was, and the game wasn't fun anymore. Wonsik snapped his fingers once again and the human stopped.

 

"go sit and be a good boy while I'm gone" wonsik said with a wink, and the human slowly made his way to the couch.

 

Once again wonsik was walking further into the house and finally he found the souls door. It was shining brightly, signaling to wonsik that the soul was still in the room studying. Wonsik touched the door knob and it felt warm to the touch. He turned the knob but the door was already slowly opening without much help. Right in front of him was the soul jaehwan, looking at him in confusion, and suddenly his expression changed to surprise..then astonishment. His full mouth turned into a small "o".The soul seemed frazzled at the sight of wonsik but he shouldn't have been....since? he'd never seen wonsik like wonsik had seen him...so why did he seem to have knowledge of who he was?

The soul's eyes were filled with excitement and without a word grabbed wonsik's hand. electricity surged through both of them and it seemed to lock them together. The soul dragged wonsik to his work table with haste, and when wonsik let his gaze fall from the soul to the table he saw himself.

The garnet colored hair, his black eyes filled with anguish, and the black robes that trailed behind him. There were hundreds of drawings all in the image of wonsik. Wonsik was bewitched by them. The details were all there. The flowers that he cherished, the walls of Hades manor...everything was so clear. His hand traced over them, moving some from view. At the bottom was a drawing of them making love. Wonsik looked up and the soul, flushed, was studying his reaction.

In the drawing Jaehwan was under wonsik, his mouth drawn in a full "oh" depicting a full moan. His eyes were looking straight at wonsik who was looking at the drawing and not at the one filling him up to his core. His skin seemed to be glistening with sweat, and wonsik's tongue seemed to be enjoying it. Wonsik's tongue in the drawing was on jaehwan's shoulder, getting a good taste. They laid on black satin, but the drawing didn't show where they were. Wonsik's back looked strained but his eyes were filled with ecstasy. The only color jaehwan had used was red. Red filled jaehwan's lips and cheeks, and wonsik's fiery hair was filled in also. The place on wonsik's chest where his heart should be was shaded red and jaehwan's hand was held there, like if the drawing of jaehwan was saying..."this heart is mine".  Wonsik looked away and took a minute to compose himself. This wasn't what he had expected when he met the soul. a quick retrieval and then he could have his fun, but this...what the hell was this?

 

"what is this?" wonsik asked apprehensively.

"its you" the soul said with a timid smile.

"well...yes, but?....how " wonsik asked.

"i....saw you in my dreams" the soul said.

"i thought u were a character i had seen somewhere without realizing it...but i guess not cause here you are".

"oh..my name's jaehwan by the way. its nice to finally meet you." jaehwan said with a smile, and put out his hand for a handshake.

"that's my line..." wonsik muttered, and took the humans hand.

 

When his hand held onto jaehwan's, His core felt like it had received a punch...or two. He folded into himself and jaehwan's hand was on his back, asking over and over again if he was okay. Wonsik lowered himself and laid on the floor. He wasn't only filled with pain...but happiness and a warm feeling he couldn't describe. He eyes opened and in front of him was jaehwan, looking at him with his beautiful eyes, eyes that were filled with worry. Wonsik let himself be engulfed in darkness, and he was transported back to Hades without his consent.

 

Whatever this meant...it was not good. When the spirits had shown him his fate. He had seen a light, a light that pierced his heart, it twisted and twisted itself into his heart until the cracks in his darkness grew and grew. His fate now was filled with......jaehwan. The lost soul.

 

 

 


	2. The story hades told.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonsik finally gets his answer about who jaehwan is...but the answer he receives might also welcome heartache into his life.

On hard unyielding grounds, wonsik awoke. He was back where he belonged, just not with the soul that was vital to his return.

 

Numb and chilled to the core, His features were blank and only his eyes burned crimson. The demon that used to be in harmony with the sky, had become one with the earth. What a bitter feeling wonsik was feeling. He felt the frigid ground biting his back, warning him..telling him...it wasn't where he belonged. Not wanting to envision his failure, His mind was completely barren. His muscles ached, like if he had been overexerting himself from sunrise to sunset. He didn't want to think about anything, but his failure taunted him and the thoughts of his inadequacy and confusion consumed his mind, and finally he let a roar of anguish escape his lips. The annoyance was also there, but mostly...extreme confusion. He had failed his mission, and all because of one soul. The soul with the touch that burnished his soul. How had this come to pass? wonsik asked the sky, and as an answer the sky started to weep, and its tears caressed every inch of the broken wonsik below.

While trying to clear his thoughts, he felt pressure against his ribs. Wonsik moved his head upward and right above him was his black leopard looking down at him, probably wondering why the man that roamed the skies with ease, was suddenly on the ground below her. Wonsik reached out to caress her coat, seeking her warmth.

"krea..." wonsik breathed. "did you miss me?"

Krea nudged his palm and lowered herself next to him. Wonsik moved her closer to himself with ease, and wrapped himself around her. With one leg around her tummy and his chest against her side, he could finally feel warmth. He breathed her in, smelling iron and lavender. She must have been hunting in his garden when he had appeared. After a few minutes krea growled and rose, shaking herself and positioning herself for a catch. She turned to face wonsik for a second as if to say her goodbyes, and the next moment she was in the air, one with nature.

Alone once again wonsik faced the sky, his bare skin touching the biting terrain. Why had he returned in such pain? wonsik now wondered, his mind racing with many questions. For this annoyance to be answered he needed the help of the spirits, but also needed guidance only hakyeon could offer. Wonsik tried to use his powers to transport himself near hakyeon's office but it failed him. Since the beginning of this retrieval, something was off and he needed to know what was causing him to fail and to feel uneasy. Wonsik slowly lifted himself from the icy floor and began to make his way to his senior, hoping he had answers, hoping this was unexpected but redeemable.

Wonsik reached hakyeon's office, somehow even more withered then before. With the little bit of strength he had left he slowly opened the door.

His vision was suddenly filled with hakyeon and hongbin in the middle of making love. Hongbin's hands were wrapped around hakyeon, while his back was almost flat on hakyeon's desk. Hakyeon's hands were each positioned on either side of hongbin, holding himself up and moving slowly to the rhythm of each thrust. Hongbin licked hakyeon's lower lip and raised his head to hakyeon's ear, suddenly hakyeon turned towards wonsik with a face of shock. Hongbin let his head fall back and slowly a smirk grew on his lips. Hakyeon withdrew from hongbin's embrace and without a word hongbin disappeared, knowing everything that was to happen after his departure.

"you and hongbin fit...well together" wonsik said lowly but with a small smile on his face.

"sit" was all hakyeon said while passing him a robe.

Wonsik lowered himself to the chair hakyeon offered. His strength was taking a while to return.

"Why are you back?" hakyeon asked with something hidden in his voice.

"something is off with that soul" wonsik said with annoyance.

"tell me what happened.." hakyeon said, sitting down at his desk.

"that soul....knew of me...knew how i looked"

Hakyeon grew silent. Wonsik realized then that hakyeon knew more than what he was letting on.

"what do you know hakyeon...let me see" wonsik said while holding out his hand.

hakyeon stared at him for a moment, but sighed and started to walk towards wonsik and where he was sitting. He let his guard down and reached for wonsik's cold hand.

suddenly wonsik was in the sky exposed and defenseless, and then he was descending for what seemed like hours. When he reached the grounds, in hell once again clothes appeared on his body, but his body wasn't his own. He looked down to himself and his arms were scarred like hakyeon's were, from years of defending hades. He reached hades manor and the walls moved at speeds his eyes couldn't match. When he reached his final destination he was in hakyeon's office once again. It was a different day and hakyeon wasn't alone.

Hades stood tall with confidence. His suit made of pure fire. His eyes black as coal and lips any human would kill to kiss. His hair was jet black and moved on its own, creating beautiful ebony waves. The blue fire that surrounded him burned a little brighter..a little stronger when hades was excited, and on this day, His excitement was tremendous. A little creature of hades followed him where ever he went, putting out the small fires his overwhelming heat was creating. When hades turned to face hakyeon, He eyes seemed to go on for eternity. wonsik looked down, because in the moment he had no control over his body and hakyeon could not meet hades gaze with his own, not for long..or he would be reduced to ashes if he dared. This was a vision of the day hakyeon heard wonsik's mission to retrieve the soul. Wonsik was finally going to get his answers.

"sir..what is your mission" hakyeon asked.

"let me tell you a little story...." hades said with what he thought was a smile but looked more like a wolf's snarl.

"once upon a time...their was just me and my brother. I loved power and he loved his creations...blah blah blah"

Hades tilted his head a little and once again snarled.

"you already knew all of that though i bet...but what u didn't know is that i created a soul, and he created its other half. You actually know one of them" hades said with a smirk.

"He flies better then the rest. He got the handle of the well of perception, while the rest of the demons in training were still being sent to the infirmary every time they put one finger upon it..and when his eyes met mine..he did so without catching fire and withering"

"wonsik..." hakyeon whispered.

"yes, wonsik. The demon you took under your wing. literally, when the spirits handed him over to you" hades said with a glimmer of annoyance on his face.

"i should have been the one to raise him..but my irrelevant brother thought it was a great time to try and end me".

"but he was here, where i could keep an eye on him" hades sighed and blue fire escaped his lips.

"Me and my brother created those two souls because in that moment....we adored each other. We thought nothing was going to separate us and those souls would be proof of that...but...then he created his own souls that adored him enough for himself to be satisfied..after that he had no need for me anymore, and it was the end of..any "us" we were holding on to. In the end those creations were just a reminder of how i was abandoned by the one i thought would never do so."

hades fire was dwindling as he told his story. He turned darker and darker until he was like the color of the deep and vast ocean, and coal was running down his face like tears.

"But..it seemed like my brother forgot all about our creations. He left his to be born into a family of souls who lived with no purpose. Souls who didn't understand our creation."

hades was now burning crimson...rage filling his dead heart.

"I kept mine with me...it becoming a demon while i looked over it, but when my brothers half of our creation drew my portrait and my brothers...the humans who raised him didn't understand. When he was able to fly into the skies, they hid him until it was time for him to be on his own and he could hide himself. This happened for centuries and centuries, our creations always being reborn into miserable lives without each other. The only good thing the families that had my brothers half of our creation did? was..to hide it, because...The humans my brother created wouldn't understand its powers, and what they don't understand...they destroy."

Wonsik, while absorbing all this information about himself, Also had thoughts of jaehwan. How misunderstood he must have felt in every life he lived...how out of place. Wonsik thrived in hell, because that's where he was meant to be. His powers weren't a hindrance but a gift from his creator.

His soul felt like it was...yearning to be with jaehwan in that moment. It wanted to hold jaehwan and tell him everything was going to be okay, That...they had each other now.

"Long story short...I want my brothers half of the creation. I want his creation to be destroyed in front of me" hades said while still burning crimson.

"Every time i think about how a little piece of us is on earth, i get filled with rage....but the only one who can destroy that creation is...wonsik"

Wonsik wanted to scream his protests. He wanted to end hades and hell...he only wanted to be with jaehwan and protect him for eternity.

"so...hakyeon..Send him to end part of himself" hades said with bitterness in his eyes.

hades turned and started to become one with the walls..but his eyes never left hakyeon.

"this is going to get messy...i can already feel it" hades said with a smirk and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Suddenly the walls were melting away, and all that was left was nothingness. Wonsik looked down at himself but there was nothing there to see as well. Color slowly came back into the space that once held hades in it, and once again he found himself in hakyeon's office. In front of him was hakyeon with a look of vexation.

All his answers were finally known...but he wished the answer to be different.

" I should have told you sooner...I'm sorry" hakyeon said.

"i..cant...assassinate my other half" wonsik said with a small voice.

Hakyeon stayed still for a second, with a look of anguish on his features.

"you...dont have to" hakyeon said.

Wonsik's eyes filled with bewilderment, and searched hakyeon's face.

"hakyeon...you know what that means right?"

hakyeon nodded, turning to place himself behind his desk once again.

"its like he said..i cared for you since you were a small child of talents, i loved you as my own...i will support whatever decision you make " hakyeon said with vigor.

"no...no!...if you go against hades..it will be the end of you!"

"enough!" hakyeon bellowed.

Wonsik's body felt electrified and he could no longer fight hakyeon's decision. hakyeon barely ever used his power on him, only when he thought it was what was best.

Suddenly hongbin filled his vision, a smirk on his lips.

"i will fight along side you wonsik...and don't try to argue with my decision...you know i always win" hongbin said with a deep laugh.

A small smile formed on wonsik's lips.

"my...brothers. Thank you." was all wonsik could manage.

"go where u know you need to be" hongbin whispered.

  
Finally wonsik was on his way to meet the soul that would complete him.

  
When wonsik reached the well of perception, The spirits did not seem surprised. Their pearl eyes wept tiny ruby's of happiness and you could feel the cold air that came from their sighs of relief. Their long hands reached out to him and caressed his whole being, healing every broken bone, and trying to heal his soul, but they looked at one another realizing that the only thing that could heal wonsik's soul, was its other half. They picked wonsik up and cradled him in their arms, praying for a safe arrival, Praying that wonsik would be able to protect his own heart and jaehwan's. They set him down in front of the well of perception, and started to hum the song of perception.

Wonsik let his hands caress the well while his thoughts linked with the spirits, letting them see everything that had transpired since they had last seen him. Their reactions weren't of shock this time but of...astonishment. The well let him know his fate once again. It was filled with anguish just like before, but just like last time, wonsik felt warmth towards the end of the vision..and saw light that covered his sight and broke into his dark soul. The light had grown and somehow wonsik felt its emotions. It was confident and excited for adventure, and hope that it would one day be created. The well suddenly was filled with a painting of wonsik. He was drawn with a shy smile on his face, his smile aimed at whoever was making him elated. Wonsik knew it was a painting by jaehwan. In that moment he knew, his fate was either going to be filled with affliction or it was going to be filled with happiness and jaehwan. The two great parallels that would never meet. He readied himself to see jaehwan once again. His mission had changed from retrieval to protection of jaehwan, and wonsik would do anything in his power to succeed.

  
Wonsik didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't know if it was going to be his beginning or ending, but he did know his soul's wish. He knew that the end meant nothing if it wasn't with jaehwan. With his mind made up he transported himself to where his light was, with his fate waiting to be written.


	3. altered fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they have some answers.  
> Finally they have one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took sooooo long for me to write this chapter, but i finally finished it and I'm honestly happy with this chapter. i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it :)

The sky was cobalt and beautifully clear...and so was the future that he craved.                                                                                                                                                                                        

 

 

Wonsik had made it back to earth. He felt brand new, like if...realizing his true purpose made him a demon that deserved a second chance.

Wonsik was created by hades himself, and wonsik knew he would have to live with that realization forever. The thought of it made his stomach become painfully aware of his ill feelings towards that knowledge.

Yes, i have committed horrible sins wonsik thought, but..i did it because of my misery..i did it because i..thought it was my purpose. Wonsik suddenly stopped his thoughts. He didn't want to make excuses for his horrifying actions. What bothered him was that..everyone that resented him because of his actions had seen hades in him. What he was horribly afraid of was that maybe it was true, that his redemption was an unattainable dream.

Even with those thoughts..wonsik knew that from now on, no matter what happened, he would fight for his happiness.

No matter what, his future would be a picture of the love hades desperately wanted but lost cause of his selfishness, even if that meant perishing.

 

Wonsik took a deep breath and the fresh air filled his lungs. He was back in jaehwan's garden. soil covered his feet. wonsik moved his toes and they were freed from the dark ground. Once again wonsik was stark naked and the wind collided with his chest and raised his nipples. Wonsik looked down and with a look of annoyance taking place on his features, used his powers to make clothes appear in his hands.

He was questioning everything now, like were his powers a gift or a curse? and why hadn't anyone told him his origin?

With his mind clouded by questions, he took slow steps towards the home of his other half. Suddenly his heart started to race, pounding against his chest. his eyes would be upon jaehwan soon. Even the thought made his heart flutter. Wonsik felt like a fool, with his heart racing at the thought of a human, but jaehwan wasn't a human, wonsik now realized. Jaehwan had been created along side him, everything he thought he knew about jaehwan was erased and everything he learned now was all extremely brand new. The feelings he had felt when they first had met weren't because jaehwan was an abnormal soul...it was because they had finally found each other without knowing so. Jaehwan had electrified his whole being, and had revived him.

He raised his fist to knock on the door, but paused, took a deep breath and tried again. He raised his fist a second time, but before he could knock, the door opened wide before him, and the one who was making his heart dance, was in front of him with a smile that could heal any broken heart.

"you're back" jaehwan said.

"i am."

jaehwan's eyes searched his face, and wonsik wondered what his thoughts were in that moment.

"come in" jaehwan said with his smile still doing things to wonsik's heart.

 

Once wonsik stepped into the door jaehwan turned and once again searched his face for answers. Wonsik didn't know what he was looking for, but he wanted to give him anything he could. He took slow steps towards jaehwan and reached for his hand, placing it slowly on his own cheek.

"ask me anything" wonsik whispered.

"i'm pretty sure we are both...lost" jaehwan said with a slow frown forming on his face.

"..yeah but..i will tell you anything i know, and whatever i dont know? we will figure out together".

 

They sat down and talked for hours. Wonsik told him about the vision hakyeon had shown him. He told him their story, and how they had been made. he told his other half what their purpose was for their creators, and how it all fell to pieces when Zeus created humans, and every ounce of love hades had for him was sucked up by his hatred for his brothers new creation. He told jaehwan about his feelings towards hades and how he wouldn't let anything happen to him, how....they were meant to be, and how he wondered if jaehwan felt the same way. With every new bit of information wonsik gave jaehwan, surprise never took a hold of his face, it was like if he knew it all.

Wonsik felt tears fall from his eyes. He had just realized how deeply hurt he really was. Hakyeon had kept all of this from him..his mentor and the one person he thought he could trust....had kept a part of him..a secret. He was infuriated at hades for creating them out of love, and trying to discard them out of detestation. Jaehwan's hand lowered itself to wonsik's chest. He held it there, feeling every resentful heartbeat, and tried to relieve it...at least a little bit from its torture. Suddenly jaehwan felt everything. The hatred and hurt wonsik was feeling seeped into every inch of his body, and his sobs echoed in his room.

 

"jaehwan!?" wonsik said in a voice filled with worry.

"jaehwan, please..I'm so sorry..please"

 

Jaehwan removed his hand from wonsik's chest, and suddenly he felt numb. Suddenly..everything was so clear. He had already known everything wonsik had told him...his dreams took care of that. His dreams were like movies. Movies about love and feelings of betrayal. He saw hades filled to the brim with love. He saw hades filled to the brim...with disdain. He saw his own creator. Zeus, was something out of a fairy tail. always kind, and forgiving. loved every creation he had ever made, and he made many. In hades eyes nothing had been as important as humans, but to Zeus, it wasn't a competition. humans weren't his last creation. He made zodes, and graviners, and many, many more. He loved them all equally, and destroyed them when he thought it was what was best for them. jaehwan saw him like a strict parent. overbearing and controlling but loving...in his own eyes anyways.

He said he loved his creations, but love was different to him then it was to humans. His love was to himself. His loved was filled with admiration...for himself. He enjoyed creating what only he could, but..suddenly his brother was in the way. He loved his brother, He was almost half of what his own greatness was and he of course wanted him around..as long as he didn't get in the way. So when his brother created jealousy, he was ready to destroy jealousy's creator and everything that shared that feeling. Hades had passed it on to humans, and they took it and created wars with it. They took it and created murder with it, and foolishly thought they could destroy his creation without any punishment. Zeus had miscalculated how jealous hades really was, and had miscalculated his own greatness. When they fought, it lasted for centuries. He hadn't been left unharmed. He willed himself to be born as a human, just to regain some of his own power. Hades had defeated him, without even knowing it. Hades was then attacked but Zeus's followers, and with his tail between his legs, hades let his hatred grow larger and greater for his brother. Jaehwan and wonsik were separated almost as soon as they were created by the spirits that took over while hades and Zeus were licking their wounds, but before they were separated, their tiny hands interlocked..only for a second, but it created the first rainbow to ever be in the sky, and humans admired their fate from below. 

 

When jaehwan opened his eyes, wonsik was staring at him in awe. His eyes filled with images of what jaehwan saw every night in his dreams.

 

"ho...w can i see everything you have seen?" wonsik asked.

"I'm...not sure? i think it's our connection. lets us feel what the other feels and also see's" jaehwan answered with a question mark at the end of his sentence.

"yeah.. i think you're right".

 

They looked into each other's eyes for a while. Realizing how...wild their story really was. Jaehwan's feelings for wonsik were all jumbled up with the notion that they were meant to be, and what if the feelings he was feeling for wonsik was just...only cause they thought they NEEDED to be together? what if...this was all just a huge joke and the-

 

"whoaaaa! calm down jaehwan" wonsik said.

"you? heard all that?"

"yeah..i think we still need to figure out this whole connection thing" wonsik said with a smirk.

 

Wonsik slowly wrapped his arms around jaehwan, letting his mind do the work of showing jaehwan his true feelings for him. colors no human could imagine raced around their minds. images of literal happiness and love were shown to jaehwan, and when those images flowered over one another, jaehwan knew exactly how wonsik was feeling. They loved one another. Not because they were told they were soulmates. Best friends could be soulmates. They loved one another because they always have. The dreams jaehwan had weren't only about their creation, but also about their past lives. They had found each other many times, but were separated like a cruel joke when they had just realized their love was real. They weren't just lookalikes with those past lives, those lives were...them. They were alive for many years without one another, in full confusion and alone, wondering why the only happiness they would find in one another, in every life, was suddenly taken away every damn time.

 

When their eyes met once again, love was the only thing they saw. No more confusion about it, and no more second guessing. No one could control them anymore in the name of fate. They had decided to create their own destiny.

 

Wonsik touched jaehwan's forehead with his own, passing him a message of want and need to finally be one with him. Jaehwan initiated their first kiss and literal flowers bloomed in every inch of jaehwan's room, once again, made out of colors no human had ever seen. Their soft lips passed over one another like a whisper and a small moan escaped their lips from the pleasure. Wonsik's hand made its way down jaehwan's chest, unbuttoning as it went, wanting to touch every inch of the man before him. Jaehwan's mouth bent down, his lips kissing wonsik's chest, letting his teeth graze wonsik's nipple, his lower half becoming hard when he heard wonsik let out a deep moan. suddenly wonsik was on his back and jaehwan was on top of him, leaving rose colored kiss marks on wonsik's chest. Jaehwan took off wonsik's pants with quick precision and wonsik's eyebrows raised with surprise.

 

"I've had dreams of this moment" jaehwan breathed.  
  
"i can tell" wonsik said with a smirk.

 

Jaehwan looked below him. He saw the greatest art ever created, He saw his future and beginning. He lowered himself once again and let his tongue trace every outline of wonsik's body. With every moan, he moved to a sweeter and more sensitive spot, letting wonsik know the pleasure he always felt with his dreams. Wonsik was going to finally be able to understand why seeing him for the first time, sent shivers down his spine, and why his words couldn't come out and explain his reaction...It was all because he knew seeing wonsik that day, was going to change his life forever. When he reached wonsik's most sensitive spot, wonsik grabbed his hair, not enough to hurt but enough to let jaehwan know that what he was doing was amazing. jaehwan twirled his tongue slowly on the tip, and let wonsik feel every stroke. Wonsik was on the edge of his orgasm. Their eyes met and wonsik shivered, finally reaching his orgasm, letting jaehwan taste him.

Jaehwan towered over wonsik, saying with words what he wanted to do next, so that he was sure this was what wonsik wanted. Wonsik said yes with his deep raspy voice and jaehwan prepared wonsik and himself. He felt wonsik's opening with his fingers and entered one slowly. Wonsik became rigid and jaehwan suddenly was filled with fear of hurting wonsik. Wonsik reached over to him and let his pleasure consume jaehwan like it was consuming himself. The fear melted away and jaehwan started to move his finger in and out. After a while he could enter two, then three. Wonsik was suddenly impatient for jaehwan. Jaehwan towered over him once again and kissed him fiercely, drinking him in. Jaehwan slowly entered wonsik, making sure wonsik was okay with his pace. The ecstasy he felt while entering wonsik was nothing like in his dream. This was more intense and amazing. Wonsik was tight so jaehwan's movements were slow but deep. They felt pleasure like they had never felt before. Tears fell from jaehwan's eyes, landing on wonsik's cheeks, joining wonsik's own tears. They whispered sweet i love you's to one another and reached their climax in harmony, calling out each other's name.

 

 

Jaehwan laid on wonsik's chest, cuddled up with one another. They spoke of their past lives and how close they were to having happiness. They had finally reached it, but fear seemed to hover in the air. Yes they were finally together but, hades was still out there, and from what wonsik saw in jaehwan's vision, Zeus wasn't so great either. Their fight to be together was yet to be conquered and they had to fight two powerful gods in order for them not to be disposed of like a bad memory. Their worry's passed from one another, letting it grow and grow like a monster. Wonsik reached over and raised jaehwan's chin so their eyes could meet. Jaehwan felt his fear but also his will to live and his need to have jaehwan by his side. Jaehwan liked their odds. They would fight, and they would win.

 

A huge white light filled the room, burning the flowers their love had bloomed. Wonsik sat up and so did jaehwan, wondering if this was hades or Zeus, and if their fight really had to begin this soon. But in front him was a man..no a demon. He knew this demon. His visions of wonsik as a child were filled with him. He cared for wonsik like his own son and ended up making wonsik feel betrayed, even though he was trying to protect him. He wasn't alone, A demon was on his back with a huge smirk on his face. He knew this demon as well, and he really liked him, well his visions of him anyway. No matter how uncaring he seemed for the future that he saw, he had broken many rules for wonsik. He meddled in wonsik's bleak future and fate, and led him to jaehwan in order for wonsik, his one true friend, to reach happiness. The demons, jaehwan thought, were here to help.

 

"what are you guys doing here?" wonsik said with anger boiling in his blood.

"wonsik...i.." hakyeon was at a loss for words. he felt like no apology would suffice.

"get up you big idiot" hongbin laughed.

"we are here to save you. hades is o-"

"hades??" jaehwan and wonsik both bellowed.

"yeah! hades. hakyeon and i came here to save you cause honestly..we need to train for this fight." hongbin said while scratching his head.

"please..." hakyeon whispered.

 

Jaehwan and wonsik looked at one another. This was it. They were finally going to fight their makers, and they were so fucking ready.

 

"okay then...give us a minute to get...dressed" wonsik said.

alright, we will see you down there" hongbin said with a wink and he was gone.

"be quick" hakyeon said and looked back with a face that said he wanted to say more, but before he did he also vanished.

 

They got dressed with feet feeling like they were being weighed down with rocks. Wonsik's thoughts were racing, and so were jaehwan's. But when they turned to one another, everything fell into place. They were fighting to be together. They wanted this happiness to last, so even if they did lose, they were losing together. No matter what happened, they could at least say they fought for what they wanted.

"hades and Zeus are total asses" jaehwan said with a cute frown.

"yeah...big asses" wonsik said with a loud deep laugh.

 

Wonsik reached for jaehwan's hand and began to teleport them to the underworld. They were finally going to contest their fate, and he couldn't wait to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ comments and kudos are really appreciated ♡

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ comments and kudos are really appreciated ♡


End file.
